UnHealthy Eating
by DMandNCISFan
Summary: The A-Team are hired to save a green grocers from being took over by a group of thugs, and as usual Murdocks madness is getting on BA's nerves. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so any tips etc would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own the A-Team or the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

'Aww come on BA, don't be so grouchy' Murdock smiled as he and BA got out of the Van 'Come on, let me see that lovely smile of yours'

'What you talking bout fool' BA growled, walking straight past Hannibal, Murdock followed closely behind, placing both hands on BA's shoulder. BA growled again and jerked free of Murdock's grasp. Hannibal looked confused as he watched them both. Face came out of the van and went to stand by Hannibal.

'Come on BA, just gimmie one little smile, it'll help make you feel happier, trust me' Murdock tried to hug BA, but BA just pushed him away.

'Get off me fool, or the only thing I'll be doin is shuvin my fist through your face!' BA said, turning round to Murdock, fist clenched towards his face, before he turned back again and started to walk into the garage. Murdock followed him inside.

'What's that?' Hannibal asked Face, nudging his head towards BA and Murdock

'Oh that' Face replied, keeping his voice low, 'that would be 'Spreading the love' Murdock'

'Spreading the love Murdock?' Hannibal asked, sceptically

'Yes, you see, Murdock as decided to dedicate his life to cheering people up, you know, making them feel good etcetera, and he's chosen BA as his first, Um, victim shall we say' Face answered

'Really?' Hannibal asked, looking rather amused 'Well, I've got a feeling that this will certainly be one of Murdock's most interesting obsessions'

'Wont it?' Face agreed 'Oh, and he says his goal is to make BA laugh by the end of this mission'

Hannibal was about to say something else when BA came barging back out of the garage, carrying a toolbox.

'Hannibal you better tell that crazy fool to shut up before a shut him up permanently!' BA shouted.

'Come on BA, the man's only trying to spread the love' Hannibal replied,

trying to keep a straight face.

'Don't encourage him Hannibal!' BA warned

'Hannibals right BA, give Murdock a break, he's only trying to be nice' Face joined in the conversation; he too was trying desperately not to laugh at the very flustered BA.

'Give him a break?' BA roared. 'That sucka's been following me around in there, singing nursery rhymes'

'That's not that bad BA' Hannibal replied

'It is when he's shuvin random objects in my face, waving them around as if they're dancing!' BA growled, pointing over to the garage, as he did so, Murdock came back out holding an oil can and a wrench, he came rushing over to BA.

'Hey big guy, where'd you go? Oily and Wrenchy never got a chance to sing Mary had a little lamb to you' Murdock smiled, showing him the objects, BA just let out one big snarl and stormed over to the van. Murdock followed him, singing the nursery rhyme.

'You'd betta shut up sucka, or the next place Oily and Wrenchy'll be dancing is down your throat!' BA said, snatching them off Murdock and getting into his van, slamming the door shut. Murdock slid the van door open and got in. Hannibal and Face, unable to keep a straight face any longer, walked over to the van laughing. Face got in the back with Murdock and Hannibal sat up front with BA.

'Ok BA lets go, we've only got thirty minutes' Hannibal ordered 'and we don't wanna be late for our new client' BA nodded and started up the van.

'What's with the tool box?' asked Face

'That's all part of the disguise Face' Hannibal told him, as he got out his make up kit and started to apply a white moustache to his face. He turned round on his chair to face Murdock and gave him a mirror, 'Hold this steady for me Murdock, why I get this moustache on'

'Part of the disguise' Face repeated.

'Yeah' Hannibal grinned, turning back round and grabbing hold of a grey boiler suit, giving it to Face, 'here, try this on for size'

'Must I really' moaned Face.

'Your staying with me Face' Hannibal told him as he continued with the moustache, Face just sighed and started to put it on, 'BA and Murdock, I need you to keep a look out'

'Righteo Colonel' Murdock replied, BA just nodded.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman in her early thirties was brushing up. She was medium sized, with long dark hair.

'Tess, I really don't think we can carry on like this, I hate to admit it, but I think Tate has won' a tall thin man said as he brushed up. He looked a little older.

'Give up? We can't give up now Jack, we just can't' Tess replied 'Lets wait to see what this A-Team can do'

'Look at this place Tess' He moaned, he stopped brushing up and stuck his arm out. The place was a mess, fruits and vegetables were scattered on the floor, shelves were falling to pieces and the counter was in two halves.

'I know, and that's all the more reason why we should stick it out and fight this' She replied, determination in her voice, 'I'm not gonna let a crook like Tate run us outta business!'

'Tess, so far we've been relatively lucky, he's only broke up the shop, but what next?' He asked, 'what happens when he decides to attack us physically hey, what happens when were lying in a hospital bed or maybe even worse, what then?'

'Lets just wait for the A-Team, they should be here by now' Tess pleaded, looking at her watch.

'They probably won't even turn up' Jack grumbled.

'Oh, where are they, Mr Lee said that they'll meet us here today'

'Well, looks like they've changed their minds' He sighed. A knock came on the door.

'We're closed' Jack shouted, the knock came again, 'I said we're closed, can't you read the sign'

'Jack, it might be the A-Team' Tess told him.

'Oh yeah' he replied, walking over to the door and unlocking it. Hannibal and Face were standing in front of him. Hannibal, wearing his disguise looked like an old man with a moustache, and was wearing a boiler suit. Face, apart from wearing his boiler suit, looked no different.

'Come to fix your drains' Hannibal said, beginning to walk inside the shop, he was stopped.

'Hey, we didn't phone nobody about no drain' Jack told the older man.

'The names Arthur Thomson, this here is my nephew; we've come to fix your drains' Hannibal said again.

'Listen old man, I already told you, there's nothing wrong with our drains' Jack said sounding annoyed, then he turned back to Tess, 'Tess, you didn't phone anyone about no drains did you?'

'No' she replied.

'This is Barry's Electrics isn't it?' Asked Hannibal

'Barry's electrics?' Repeated Jack, 'This is a green grocers!'

'A green grocers!' Hannibal shouted, he hit Face on the arm 'Eugene, you took us to the wrong store!'

'Eugene?' asked Face quietly.

'Ahhh' Hannibal cried out in pain, he bent over holding is chest.

'Uncle Arthur' Face said, grabbing hold of Hannibal.

'What's wrong with him?' Jack asked, panic could be heard in his voice.

'It's his heart' Face told him 'He does this sometimes, he gets himself all worked up, the doctors said he should take things easy, but he won't listen, do you think you could get him a glass of water?'

'Yeah, sure, sure, here, let's get him inside' Jack replied quickly, helping to take him inside. Tess got a chair from around the back and they sat Hannibal on it.

'I'll go get you some water' Jack said, going out of the room.

'What happened to your shop?' asked Face, looking around, 'looks like it's been hit by a mini earthquake'

'Oh, um, we've been having a run of bad luck lately' Tess sighed.

'Bad luck?' Face asked.

'Yeah, and the bad luck comes in the name of Martin Tate' Jack joined in the conversation, passing Hannibal a glass of water. With that Hannibal stood up.  
'Face, tell BA and Murdock they can come in' Hannibal ordered. Face took out his radio and put it to his mouth.

'Come in guys' He said into it.

'Huh? What's goin on here?' Asked Tess, sounding confused.

'I'm Hannibal Smith' Hannibal said, sticking his arm out. Murdock and BA came walking through the door.

'All clear Hannibal' BA reported.

'Thanks BA' He said, then he turned back to face Tess and Jack, beginning to take his moustache off as he did so, 'Sorry about that, but we had to make sure you were legit'

'So, you're the A-Team?' Asked Tess

'Yes we are ma'am' Hannibal smiled, this here's Templeton Peck, BA Baracus and H.M Murdock' Hannibal pointed to each of them as he said their names.

'Um, Hi' Tess said, looking a little unconvinced.

'Hey!' Smiled Murdock, BA nodded in reply, and Face went over to her;  
'Templeton Peck at your service, but please, call me Face' He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Hannibal. Face sighed and smiled awkwardly.

'The A-Team?' She asked again

'Yes' Hannibal confirmed 'So, Mr Lee told me you said that this guy Tate was trying to run you out of business?'

'Yeah, a month ago he came in here, asking to buy us out, took out a cheque book and started to write us out a cheque, we told him this place wasn't for sale' Jack told them. 'That's when things started to turn nasty.'

'We don't even get why he'd wanna buy this place, I mean; it's just a small town store' Tess spoke up.

'Oh, there'll be a reason, we just need to find out what that reason is' Hannibal replied, holding his hand out to Face, Face took a cigar out of his jacket pocket and passed it Hannibal, Hannibal bit the end off and lit it.

'Why didn't you take the money?' Asked Face

'Because we've worked our butts off to get this place up and running, and we wasn't going to let some crook like Tate take it away from us' Jack explained, then he sighed 'well, at least we weren't going to, but now, now I'm not to sure, I mean, look at this place, I'm beginning to wish we'd just snatched at the offer when we got the chance!'

'Jack, we can't let him and his cronies win!' Tess told him.

'The lady's right' Hannibal said, as he took a puff on his cigar, 'Well, looks like you've just hired the A-Team.'

'Great!' Smiled Tess 'so, where's the rest of you?'

'Rest of us?' Asked Face.

'There are more, right?' She asked.

'No, just us' Hannibal grinned

'Oh boy' Jack sighed.

'Oh, incidentally, did you manage to get the money together for our fee?' Asked Face.

'Well, we tried to get it all, but after this happened, well, we just got a little side tracked' Tess explained, she passed Face a brown bag, 'This is all we could get together' Face opened the bag and looked inside.

'There's less than half agreed here Hannibal' Face said, 'We'll be working for peanuts.'

'Hey listen we did the best we could!' Tess moaned, 'and by the looks of things I'm glad we didn't get the full amount.'

'Now what do you mean by that ma'am?' Hannibal asked calmly.

'What she's trying to say is that when we hired the A-Team, we were expecting, um' Jack started, but paused.

'We weren't expecting the four of you, that's for sure' Tess finished for him, giving the four men an unsatisfied look. 'I think you were right Jack, maybe we should just give into them'

'Listen lady, we don't have to stay if you don't want us too, if you don't want our help, that's up to you' Hannibal shrugged, 'if you're willing to let a few slimeballs like Tate and his cronies walk all over you, then that's your decision.'

'Hey, we've tried our best to stick up for ourselves, but it isn't working ok, you might think we're being cowards, but we're not, we're just doing the smart thing!' Jack shouted at Hannibal, pointing his finger at him, Hannibal just puffed on his cigar calmly.

'Hey man, ain't nobody said you where a coward, but Hannibals right, you gotta stick up for yourselves, you can't be lettin sucka's like Tate taking your business from you!' BA spoke up.

'Maybe you're right, I just, I just don't know what to do anymore' Jack frowned. Murdock picked up a cabbage, put it behind his back and walked towards Jack.

'You look real down, but I think I got something that'll cheer you right up' Murdock smiled enthusiastically, he took the cabbage from behind his back and held it up to Jack, 'come on Mr Cabbage, what say we sing Hey diddle diddle to this man here' BA grabbed hold of Murdock's arm and dragged him away.

'Shut up fool!' BA growled.

'You know what, that's it, sorry I wasted your time, but I just don't think this is gonna work out' Tess groaned, 'now please, just leave!'

'Come on guys, you heard what the lady said.' Hannibal told them, and with that they started to head for the door. As they did that three men walked in, Hannibal and his team stopped and stared at the men.

'Oh, looky what we have here' one of the men smirked' You got yourselves some new friends?' he asked, looking over Hannibals shoulder to Tess and Jack behind them.

'Actually, we were just leaving' Face told them.

'Smart move, now if only everyone around here was that smart' the man snarled

'I take it these are some of Tate's cronies' Hannibal asked.

'Oh, you got a big mouth don't ya?' The man sneered, 'Well, it's lucky you're leaving here isn't it, or this cudda been a lot worse' he made a fist and threw it at Hannibal; Hannibal easily dodged it and punched the man in the stomach, the man fell to the ground in pain.

'We never leave without cleaning up slimeballs like you after ourselves' Hannibal smiled 'get rid of them BA.'

'Right' BA nodded, walking towards the other two men, one of them tried to punch BA, but he caught their fist and landed a punch in the mans face, he fell to the ground instantly. The other man managed to punch BA, but when BA barely even flinched, the mans eyes widened in terror. BA picked him up and threw him outside, and then did the same with the other two men.

'Nice BA' Hannibal smiled, 'well, lets go guys.' As he said that Face, Murdock and BA followed him outside.

'Wait' Tess called out, rushing to them, all four men turned round to her, 'maybe we could use your help after all'

'Now she wants our help' Face sighed, smiling.

TBC

A/N - Thanks for reading, the second chapter should be up soon. This is my first attempt at doing a fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Face and Murdock got out of the van. They were in front of a hardware store. Face had an expensive looking suit on and was carrying a briefcase and Murdock was wearing a chequered shirt with some blue dungarees, a pair of gloves, and his blue cap, which was on sideways.

'Now, remember Murdock, let me do all the talking, you're just there to help me take all the stuff Hannibal's told me to scam back to the van' Face told him as they walked towards the store. He paused as he got to the door, placed his hand on the handle, turned back to Murdock and said, 'Actually, come to think of it, you really don't have to do any acting at all.'

They both walked inside. Face walked straight up to the counter, and Murdock stayed close by, looking at some tools hung up on a shelf.

'Hi, can I help you?' The man behind the counter asked

'Well I certainly hope so, my name is Robert Richards, I'm from Trading Standards' Face told him, showing the man a fake badge, 'Have you had any new shipments brought to you in the last week?'

'Yeah, why?' The man sounded confused.

'We have reason to believe that the following materials, which are on this list here' Face began, opening his briefcase and passing the man the list, 'have been contaminated with a toxic substance.'

'A toxic substance, all of these?' The man asked as he looked up from the list, sounding unconvinced 'how can all these be contaminated by the same toxin?' With that Murdock came up to the counter and slammed his fist down.

'Fool!' He shouted in a perfect French accent, 'Isn't it obvious, all of the materials are washed before they are shipped out, it is what they were washed with that was contaminated, really we do not have time for this, we need to deal with this matter immediately!'

'Now who the heck are you?' The man asked, sounding agitated

'I am Jean Le Oiu' Murdock told the man, 'this is a very serious matter, the toxic can be very harmful, it can cause serious illness, and, it can even, at times, be fatal'

'Fatal?' The man asked, now sounding a little concerned.

'Yes!' Face spoke up, 'Which is why we need to confiscate all of the items which are on that list'

'All of them?' Asked the man, 'I'm gonna loose a lotta money'

'Is that really important, when so many lives are a state?' Face asked.

'I suppose not' The man sighed, 'I'll show you were the stuff is and then you can take it'

'You are doing the right thing' Face smiled, and then took a pair of gloves from his briefcase and put them on.

'Afraid of getting a little dirt on your hands?' The man smirked.

'It's to protect me from the materials, wouldn't want the toxin to get on my hands now would I?' Face smiled, then he looked at the man with concern, 'you did wear gloves when you handled these materials, didn't you?'

'No' the man replied, sounding worried.

'Oh dear' Face shook his head, 'have you sold any of the materials to anyone?'

'Yes a few people' the man replied, stopping to point in various direction at the materials they wanted.

'Did they wear gloves?' Face asked, motioning to Murdock to start collecting the items.

'No, I don't think so' the man was beginning to sound very worried, 'Why, what's gonna happen?'

'I can't be sure, maybe nothing, but to be on the safe side I need you to contact all the people who bought the contaminated goods, tell them to have a good wash, and to go and visit their physician for a full check up' Face replied, 'That includes you too'

The man just nodded, and let Face and Murdock take all the things they needed outside.

'I thought I told you that I was doing all the talking.' Face said to Murdock as he closed the back of the van.

'I know that Faceman, but you looked like you needed a bit of a hand' Murdock smiled.

'I didn't need a hand, I was doing perfectly fine, I had everything under control'

Murdock just shrugged, 'It doesn't matter, we got the stuff'

Face just huffed and then sat in the front of the van; Murdock went and sat in the driver's seat.

'Come on Murdock, Hannibals waiting' Face said.

'Righteo' Murdock replied, starting the engine.

'Oh, by the way, why the French accent?' Face asked.

'I'm not sure why that particular persona took over' Murdock said thoughtfully, 'but when I find out, you will be the first to know.'

Face just shook his head and smiled and they drove off.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What do you mean they didn't sign it?' A tall man, with black hair and a suit yelled, standing up from his desk. The three men that had started a fight in the green grocers earlier stood in front of his desk.

'Sorry Mr Tate but we didn't even get a chance to ask 'em to sign the contract' The man who had done all the talking in the green grocers spoke up. He was medium built, with light hair and was wearing a chequered shirt and jeans. The other two men we're dressed similarly but they were both taller and bigger built.

'Larry, all you had to do was go in there and make them sign the contract, everything else had been done for you, I'd already got some of my other men to smash the place up' Tate shouted, pointing at them, 'You three had the easy part!'

'Sir, those guys where good, we didn't stand a chance' Larry told him.

'I don't care how good you think they were!' Tate screamed, slamming both fists down on the desk, the three men flinched slightly as he did it. He then quickly calmed down and straightened his tie, sitting back down again, 'I'm disappointed, I really didn't think I would need a whole army of men just to get two people to sign a contract.'

'We'll try again Sir, and next time we'll be ready for them, we were out numbered last time, we won't make that mistake again' Larry assured his boss.

'Yes, well make sure you keep your word, I want that green grocers and I want it bad.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Think that should just about do it' Hannibal smiled as he looked around at the green grocers. It looked as good as new now with all the wood and items Face and Murdock had scammed. New shelves where up, the counter was fixed and all of the fruits and vegetables where placed neatly on the shelves, 'Good work guys'

'This place looks even better than when we very first fixed it up' Jack said, sounding impressed.

'Fools talkin to an apple' BA grumbled, Hannibal and Jack looked towards the counter were BA, Face and Murdock was standing. Face and Murdock were standing behind the counter and BA was stood at the side of it, 'He's even drew a face on it!'

'I'm just telling it that all his fruit and vegetable buddies will be going to a good home, once they get bought' Murdock explained, 'think the little guy was gettin a bit worried'

'Shut up fool, it's an apple, it can't understand you!' BA growled.

Murdock placed both hands on the apple, presumably to cover its ears, 'Don't listen to that ugly mudsucker' Murdock told the apple, BA just groaned.

'Ok, so you said this is the address of Tate's office?' Hannibal asked Jack.

'Yeah' Jack replied.

'Ok BA you're with me, Face, Murdock, you stay here and help out' Hannibal ordered, then grinned, 'Tate had his men pay us a nice little visit, so I think it's about time that we repaid the favour.' Hannibal and BA left the shop.

'Oh goody, I've always wanted to work in a green grocers' Murdock smiled, lifting up the apple with the face on to show Tess as she walked passed, she rolled her eyes at Murdock and walked into the back room.

'I don't think she likes me' Murdock sighed.

'Murdock, I think you're just being paranoid, what makes you think she doesn't like you?' Face asked.

'Oh, I don't know, I think it was straight after she said to me, 'I don't like you', that I kinda got the impression that she, you know, didn't like me' Murdock explained, matter-of-factly. Most people saying that would have probably been being sarcastic, but Murdock genuinely didn't seem to say it sarcastically at all. Face put his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

'Ahhh, Take no notice Murdock' Face smiled.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tate shot up from his desk as the door to his office was kicked open. Two men who were stood next to his desk pulled out their guns.

'Drop em' Hannibal ordered. The two men, seeing that Hannibal and BA were both holding M16 rifles, and all they had were pistols, reluctantly did as they were told.

'Hey, what's the meaning of this?' Tate growled.

'Some of your men visited us earlier, so we thought it was only polite for us to visit you too' Hannibal grinned.

'Ah, so you are the ones that my men had a run in with' Tate said, folding his arms, 'I thought there were four of you'

'Oh, there is, but we left the other two behind' Hannibal shrugged.

'Well then, what a pity for you' Tate smirked, as two guns were placed on Hannibals and BA's back, 'Now I think its time that you dropped your weapons!' Hannibal and BA both left go of their guns, the two men who had come up behind them swiftly kicked their weapons away. BA looked at Hannibal and shook his head; Hannibal just shrugged and grinned, slowly pulling a cigar out of his pocket.

'Guess I shudda seen that one coming' Hannibal smiled as he bit of the end and lit the cigar.

'Not really the reaction I was expecting from a person with a gun stuck in their back' Tate sneered.

'So tell me, why do you want that green grocers so badly?' Hannibal asked with the cigar in his mouth, 'I mean, what would a crook like you want with some small town green grocers anyway?'

'Seen as you are the ones with guns to your backs, I really see no reason to have to tell you anything' Tate growled.

'Ok then, I'll tell you a couple of my theories instead, and you can tell me if I'm right' Hannibal said, as he puffed on his cigar. Tate just folded his arms, 'Now lets see, I'm guessing that you won't be using it as a green grocers, so, either you want it to use as another office, because there is something in that specific area that is beneficial to you, there's something in or near the building that you want, or you are running some sort of smuggling operation, and you want to use that as a base. My bets on the second one' Hannibal smiled, taking the cigar from his mouth, 'How am I doin so far?' The look on Tate's face confirmed that Hannibal's assumption was right.

'You're very arrogant for a man who could be shot dead any second' Tate retorted.

'I know, it's a terrible character flaw of mine' Hannibal replied in mock seriousness. Tate turned away angrily, 'Now BA!' Hannibal ordered and within seconds Hannibal and BA, almost in unison, had elbowed their captors in the gut, turned around and grabbed the guns out of their hands as they bent over in pain, then hit them on their heads with the guns, knocking them unconscious. Tate just stared at them as they pointed the pistols at him and the two men beside his desk, who didn't even have a chance to retrieve their own pistols. 'We'll be off now, think we got all the information we needed' Hannibal said as he walked out of the room, turning back every so often to point the gun at Tate and the remaining two men. BA picked up the M16 rifles that he and Hannibal had brought and walked out of the room the same way Hannibal had.

'That was fun wasn't it' Hannibal grinned as they got in the van.

'Fun?' BA growled, 'you were on the Jazz man, you cudda got us killed!'

'But I didn't' He smiled, with the cigar in his mouth. BA groaned as he drove them away.

TBC

A/N - Thankyou to everyone who has read my story so far, I hope you're enjoying it, and also thanks for the lovely comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I really can't think of anything in or around here that Tate would want' Tess said.

'That Tate guy most probably as some form of documentation saying why he wants this place so badly back at his office' Murdock joined in the conversation.

'Right Murdock' Hannibal agreed, 'which means our best chance of finding out what Tate is planning on doing, is to have a look at those files'

'So what's the plan Colonel?' Asked Murdock.

'Yeah Hannibal, I mean as much as I'd love to just walk in there and ask them politely to hand the files over, I doubt very much that it'd work' Face added.

'The plan is simple' Hannibal grinned, 'Face, you go into Tate's office and make up some sorta story, so that he leaves the room and...'

'Whoa, wait a minute Hannibal, how come I have to be the one who goes in alone?' Face interrupted.

'Because Tate's already seen me and BA' Hannibal explained, 'besides, you won't be alone, me and BA'll be waiting right outside in the van, in case you need any backup'

'If that's the case, then why can't Murdock go, Tate's not seen him either' Face questioned.

'Because Murdock needs to stay here and help out, at least until Jack gets back' Hannibal told him, 'I mean, we can't have Tess run the business all on her own now can we, not with Tate and his cronies about'

'Actually, I second Face's question, why can't Murdock go instead of Face' Tess said, looking at Murdock with an unimpressed expression.

'Face is coming with us and that's final' Hannibal told them.

'Ok' Face sighed 'but what exactly am I supposed to say to them when I get in there?'

'Lieutenant, you'll think of something' Hannibal grinned, putting his arm around Face's neck as he said it, Face just grunted in response, 'come on guys, lets go' and with that the three of them left the store. Moments later the sound of the van leaving could be heard in the shop.

'And off they go' Murdock smiled, and then walked over to Tess, 'want me to brush up?'

'Do as you please' she replied, dismissively.

'Righteo' Murdock said cheerily and went to get the brush. He started to brush up and then stopped as he got in front of Tess, looking down at the brush thoughtfully, 'Hmmm, I wonder if sweeping hurts the brush, I mean, has anyone ever asked a brush whether or not it likes doing what people make it do'

'Nobody told you to brush up, you where the one who asked to do it' Tess snapped. Murdock just stared at her then put the brush against the wall.

'I'll go in the back room, see if there's any work for me to do in there, Jack might be back, so I'll go see if he needs a hand with that pick-up out back' Murdock stuttered, making a hasty retreat. He closed the door behind him.

Seconds after Murdock had closed the door one of Tate's men came walking through the front door, gun in his hand; Tess gasped and stared at it.

'About time I got you alone, now maybe you'll have the sense to sign this contract' the man said.

'Please don't hurt me' Tess pleaded.

'sign this then and I won't' the man replied, showing her the contract.

'No, I'm not signing that thing, please, why can't you all, and Tate just leave us alone' Tess moaned shakily

'Hey listen, you got a choice, sign this and live or don't sign it and end up with a bullet through you' the man shrugged.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock stood with his back against the door; the sound of the conversation in the next room could be heard quite clearly. Tate's man was still trying to get Tess to sign the contract and Tess was pleading that they left them alone.

Murdock backed away from the door quietly and moved over to grab his weapon, he slipped his M16 rifle over his shoulder and stealthily made his way to the back door, opening it carefully. He then quickly scanned the area and then stealthily made his way to the front of the building, stopping as he got to the corner, he peaked around it and saw a white van with one of Tate's cronies in it.

Murdock crouched down and made his way over to the van, when he reached it he stayed crouched down and went around the back of it until he got to the door where the man was sitting. He took his rifle off his shoulder and slowly stood up from his crouching position, putting the gun to the mans neck as he did so, the man bolted upright.

'Get out slowly' Murdock ordered quietly, 'don't even think about making a sound'

The man did as Murdock ordered, and got slowly out of the van, raising his hands, Murdock hit the man with the gun and caught him as he fell unconscious, he placed the man quietly onto the ground, and then made his way back to the store.

The door to the green grocers was open and the man who had Tess at gunpoint was stood in the doorway, back facing away from the door. Murdock tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around.

'Hey!' Murdock smiled, and then flung his fist hard into the mans jaw. The man fell to the ground. Murdock flexed his hand and looked at his knuckles, then shrugged, 'Guess he didn't feel like talkin, are you ok?' Murdock asked, walking over to Tess and putting his hands on her shoulder.

'Yeah…um, thanks' she replied sounding a little shocked.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Termites?' Tate screeched incredulously

'Yup, there's a really high possibility that you've got yourself an infestation of the little critters' Face replied, adding a kind of Southern drawl to his voice. He was standing in front of Tate's desk wearing a dark green T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned up check shirt, torn jeans and a red baseball cap that was on back-to-front. He carried a toolbox. As usual two men stood at Tate's side.

'But how?' Asked Tate, his eyes scanning the room, 'and why would you think that anyway?'

'The reason is because a few of the building in this here neighbourhood have been infested by em, and the how is really quite simple, you see, them guys breed like wildfire, really quickly, and they're so small that its only when there's too many to count that people even realise they got any' Face paused mid-scam to look at Tate who looked as though he was starting to believe Face, 'anyway, by the time anyone's noticed, the amount of termites have increased so much that there isn't even enough room for em in the place they are living anymore, so naturally some of them are forced to move somewhere else, somewhere else being neighbouring buildings, and, well, I'm sure you can work out were I'm heading with this'

'So you're saying that a building next to this one has had an infestation and you think they may have moved to this building?' Tate replied.

'Got it in one' Face smiled, 'so, if you don't mind, I really would like to take a look around this office, to check the wood etcetera, you know, to make sure its all ok, if we catch em early, everything should be fine.'

'Um, ok, go right ahead, but be quick, I'm a very busy man' Tate answered.

'Great, so, this shouldn't take too long, I'll call you back in once I'm done' Face began opening his toolbox.

'Back in?' Tate questioned.

'Yeah, you can't stay in the room whilst I'm checking it, I'll be spraying all kinds stuff in here, that's why I gotta mask to wear' Face waved a mask he had just pulled out of the toolbox in front of Tate's face, 'don't worry, like I said, I'll be finished in no time, and remember, this is all for your benefit'

'Ok, but be quick' and with that Tate and his men left the office.

As soon as he left Face opened up a hidden compartment to the tool box, revealing what looked like some sort of tracking device. He manoeuvred it around the room until it made a noise. The sound was taking him to one of the many pictures that Tate had on his wall; this particular one was the largest of the pictures.

'Mighta known' Face sighed as he carefully lifted the picture from the wall revealing a safe. He took out a stethoscope from the toolbox, putting it to his ears and placing it on the safe; he then began to turn the dial. He quickly managed to open the safe and took out a bunch of files.

Face quickly scanned through them until he found one that caught his eye. He quickly took out his small camera and began taking photos of the sheets of papers. When he was done, he put them all back neatly in a pile and placed them into the safe, locking it again. He then placed the picture back onto the wall and put all the stuff he had taken out of the toolbox back in.

Face then took a spray can out of the toolbox and sprayed it around the room, looking satisfied that his job was done, he called Tate back in.

'Well, that should be all for now' Face smiled, heading towards the door.

'So, are we infested?' Asked Tate.

'I'll have to get back to you on that' Face told him, 'See you soon' and with that Face left the building and headed towards the van.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'A hundred thousand dollars!' Jack shrieked, 'you're joking right?'

'Nope' Hannibal replied, leaning over the table. The team and their clients were all in the back room of the store. Hannibal, Face, Jack and Tess were hovering around the table, which had the photo's Face had took on it. BA was standing in the doorway, staring at the front door and Murdock was leaning against a desk in the corner of the room, apple in his hand, not really looking as though he was paying attention.

'I can't believe it, there's been one hundred thousand dollars under our noses all this time' Tess shook her head and smiled, 'I wonder where it could be.'

'The files don't actually say, all they tell us is that it's hidden somewhere here' Face sighed.

'Where on earth did Tate get that kinda money from?' Asked Tess

'A robbery's my guess' Jack piped in.

'Actually, he got it from selling counterfeit goods' Hannibal explained, 'After we read the files we thought that before we came back here, we might as well see what other dirt we could dig up about Tate, so we did our homework'

'What did you find out?' Asked Jack.

'Well, we found out that Tate and a few of his old buddies had been spending the last five years selling counterfeit goods, jewellery to be precise, and for a large price too. But, somebody must have found out, and reported it because six months ago the police went into their place, seized all the stuff and arrested them all on the spot, well, all but one Martin Tate that is' Face told them.

'I think I read about that' Murdock joined in, moving over to where the others were standing, 'Yeah, they seized all the goods, arrested the guys, but they couldn't find any money, so it was obvious to the cops that either they hid it real good, or there was someone else on the outside who had gotten away with the money, but the guys they arrested would never tell em anything'

'Right Murdock, so Tate took the money and ran, found this abandoned building and at the time knew that not a lot of people came round here, so decided to hide it here, until things died down a little' Hannibal smiled, 'unfortunately for him though, you two decided to use this building for your new business, so when he found out, he was desperate to get you out of the way so he could retrieve the money, before you found it.'

'Why didn't the ones who got arrested tell the cops about Tate, I mean, they're all stuck in a jail somewhere, why he goes and spends all the dough' Asked Jack.

'Fools probably think Tate's holdin onto their share of the money for when they get out' BA answered.

'Ok, I guess that makes sense, but one thing I truly don't understand' Tess began, 'Why didn't they just come in here and take the money back, I mean, Tate and his cronies have had plenty of opportunities, like when they trashed the place, why not take it then?'

'Yeah, she's right, I mean one of them even threatened to shoot Tess earlier, why go through all this, we don't spend all our time here, so why not just grab the cash when we're not here, and just leave us alone, why put us through all this?' Jack moaned.

'I think the police have always suspect Tate had something to do with it, but without proof they have nothing, so my guess is that Tate's been on a low profile. Which is why he gets his cronies to do his dirty work. 'Hannibal explained, 'I also doubt very much that Tate would have told the slimeballs who work for him where the money is, I mean they are crooks after all, and I don't think he would trust them enough with that amount of money'

'Yeah, there's probably a high possibility that they'd take it and run' Murdock agreed.

'So you're saying that there's a hundred grand somewhere around here that Tate's hidden and he wants his men to scare us out of here so he can get it back?' Tess concluded questioningly.

'It would seem that way' Hannibal confirmed, a wide grin spreading across his face, 'Well, what are you guys waiting for? We've got a hundred thousand dollars to find'  
With that everyone started to head towards the door.

'Hey BA, I think apple likes you' Murdock said, with a crazy looking smile plastered over his face.

'Shut up fool!' BA growled as they walked through the door. Tess stood still and smiled slightly, Face looked over at her.

'Are you ok?' He asked

'I can't believe that's the same guy who saved me earlier, I mean looking at him, you just wouldn't think he had it in him, I just don't get him at all' She sighed, 'one minute he's just some crazy man annoying the heck outta me, and the next he's risking his own life to save mine.'

'Yep, he's quite a guy' Face smiled.

'I feel bad, I've been so awful to him, I really should apologise' Tess hung her head in shame.

'Ahhh, I wouldn't worry about it, the good thing about Murdock is that he's probably forgotten all about it by now' Face grinned.

'You seem really close, all of you, I guess you must really understand Murdock' Tess smiled. Face laughed at that.

'I think I've come to find that the best way of trying to understand Murdock, is to not really try to understand him at all' Face explained, 'I think the way his mind works is different to most, making his trail of thought hard for the likes of us to understand, I mean we ask him to explain what he means, me and Hannibal often humour him when we get the general idea of what he's talking about, but I don't think we ever truly understand what he's talking about, at least not when the craziness has kicked in'

'BA certainly doesn't seem to have a clue' Tess laughed and Face grinned widely, opening his mouth to say something.

'Face!' Hannibal called out from the other room, 'are you planning on helping us find this money anytime soon?'

'Coming' Face replied, smiling at Tess as he left the room.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tate was pacing his office as five of his men stood watching nervously.

'Dammit! I've had it with all of you' He shouted, 'what kind of men do I have working for me, two of you, two, couldn't even get the girl to sign the contract, what the heck am I paying you for?'

'Sir, we got caught by surprise, until then we had everything under control' the man who had held Tess at gunpoint replied.

'Not good enough Frank' Tate seethed 'Larry over here gave me his word that you'd all be ready for them the next time, well, that was the next time, and guess what, you weren't, I don't like it when my men go back on their word!'

'Tate, I said me Jerry and Davis weren't gunna let em get one over on us again, I don't work with Frank, so it's got nothing to do with me what he does' Larry replied.

'Hey listen, just because I don't have you working with each other, don't mean you ain't on the same team, you work for me, you work together, understand that' Tate roared, screaming the last two words.

'Got it' Larry replied shakily.

'Ahhh, I can't believe it, these guys are taking us for fools, well that's it, no more, I'm not waiting a second longer to get that money, we're getting it right now, contract or no contract, come on, grab your weapons' Tate ordered.

'Right sir, are you coming to?' Asked Frank.

'You bet I am, now come on, let's go' Tate replied, grabbing his rifle.

'What about the cops?' Frank reminded him.

'Listen, we'll shoot the place up, force them to leave, grab the cash and then stash it someplace till morning then we'll get a plane outta here' Tate answered, he then sighed, 'not the way I wanted it to go, but we've been trying for almost over a month now for them to sign that damn contract, and they still haven't, and now they've got them four guys working for them, there's no telling how long it'll be before they find that money themselves, we better grab it now why we still got the chance, and if any of them get themselves a fatal injury, well, it'll just be their own fault for not givin in when they had the chance'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BA stood at the side of the store, peaking around the corner, binoculars fixed to his face as he watched the road. Suddenly he spotted two white Mustangs in the distance, he grabbed a radio out of his pocket and warned Hannibal, 'Two vehicles heading this way' he said into the radio.

'Can you see how many's in them?' Hannibal asked.

'I can make out six, Tate's with em I think' BA put down the binoculars, 'They're getting closer Hannibal'

'He is? Now that is a surprise' Hannibal replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, 'Ok BA, you know your position.' And with that BA switched the radio off and leaned his body flat against the wall.

Tate and his men arrived minutes later, weapons in hand. Tate kicked the door open and all six of them barged in, menacing looks on their faces, which swiftly turned into looks of shock when they saw Hannibal, Face and Murdock pointing weapons back at them.

'Tate, you surprise me, I really didn't have you down as a Do it yourself kinda guy' Hannibal smirked, 'guess your posse just wasn't getting the job done huh, you really need to get yourself some new men'

'This is your last chance, hand over this green grocers now!' Tate ordered, signalling to one of his men. The man took out a piece of paper and lifted it up to Hannibal, 'That's the contract, sign it!'

'Sorry, no can do, I don't own this place, so I can't sign anything' Hannibal shrugged.

'Well then go get em!' Tate shouted.

'Get em?' Hannibal asked, he turned to his lieutenant, 'You seen Tess or Jack anywhere Face?'

'No, not seen em Hannibal' Face replied.

'How about you Murdock?' Hannibal asked, in mock seriousness.

'Nope' Murdock replied, 'Maybe they went to run some errands or somethin Colonel?'

'Yeah, oh well, too bad, guess you came all this way for nothing' Hannibal grinned.

Tate looked at the three of them, eyes filled with anger.

'You forget, there's six of us and only three of you, you're out numbered!' Tate sneered, lifting up his rifle and shooting the far wall, forcing the three friends to duck. His men followed, shooting at the walls and fruits and vegetables. Tate then lifted up his arm, and the men stopped shooting, he grabbed the paper off one of the men, and held it towards Hannibal, 'The contract!' Tate ordered, Hannibal just grinned at him. Tate growled in anger and fired towards Hannibal, the bullet shot between Hannibal and Murdock, narrowly missing them both. Murdock, who was a little in front of Hannibal turned around, and then gasped in horror as he saw Tate's victim. Pieces of apple were splattered everywhere, pieces of Murdock's apple.

Murdock's brow creased as he turned his head back to face Tate, he then leaped onto the counter and started to fire at Tate and his men. Hannibal and Face did the same, shooting at their enemies' feet. Tate and his men aimed their own weapons back at them.

'Now!' Hannibal shouted, all three of them dodging out of the way before Tate and his men got a chance to shoot back.

'Don't even think about it sucka's!' came the voice from outside the store. Tate turned around to see BA holding a M16 rifle in their direction; he lowered his weapon to the ground, his cronies doing the same.

'Is this what you're looking for?' Hannibal smiled, holding up a brown suitcase; he opened it up, revealing that it was filled with cash.

'That money belongs to me!' Tate yelled.

'Out' Hannibal ordered, all five men did as they were told and walked out of the green grocers, Hannibal, Face and Murdock walking behind then, guns fixed on their backs, BA growled at them as they walked towards him, he walked backwards, pointing his own weapon at them. They all came too a halt outside the green grocers.

'You won't get away with this' Tate screamed, 'I'm gunna get that money back if it's the last thing I do!`

Hannibal laughed at Tate's remark, but his laughter was quickly cut short.

'There's only five Colonel' Murdock spoke up.

'Murdock's right Hannibal, we're missing one of em' Face chimed in. The faint sound of murmuring became audible as he said it.

'Looky what I found in the back of the store' Larry smirked, he had one arm wrapped tightly around Tess's waist and the over covering her mouth, she squirmed as he dragged her towards the group of men.

'Put down your weapons guys' Hannibal sighed, all four of them dropping their weapons on the ground.

'The money!' Tate growled, holding his hand out, Hannibal passed him the suitcase and Tate and his men got back in their cars. They started up the engines, Larry pushed Tess towards Hannibal, who caught her, before quickly getting into the back of Tate's car. Both vehicles drove off down the road.

'They knocked Jack out!' Tess cried.

'BA, get the van, Face you stay here, Mur-' Hannibal started, but stopped as he saw Murdock crouched down on the floor, holding what was left of the apple in his hands. Hannibal walked over to his Captain, and was met with two wide, sad looking eyes.

'They killed apple' Murdock told Hannibal

'Come on Murdock, you're coming with me and BA' Hannibal said gently, but hastily as he pulled Murdock to a standing position, ushering him to the van which BA had just drove around to the front of the store.

'What did an innocent little apple ever do to them?' Murdock asked.

'I know Murdock; it's simply devastating, I'm sure we'll all miss the apple immensely' Hannibal humoured, 'which is why we should hurry, before we loose them, how else are we going to avenge that faithful piece of fruit?'

'You're right Colonel' Murdock replied as they got to the van, a determined look on his face, he then held up the broken apple to show Hannibal, 'can we take apples remains with us, for luck?'

'You ain't bringin that into my van Murdock, you'll make a mess everywhere!' BA growled.

'Come on BA, have a heart, the mans apple has just been broken' Hannibal replied as he got into the van besides BA, Murdock slid the door open and got into the back.

'Aww man, why you always gotta be humouring the crazy fool Hannibal!' BA groaned as he started up the engine, Hannibal smiled as they drove off down the road.

'Stay on em BA, but keep your distance, we don't want em to know we're following them' Hannibal said, he then turned around to Murdock, 'Cheer up Captain, remember, you're supposed to be spreading the love, and you can't do that if you're down now can you?'

'You're right!' Murdock agreed, a smile appearing on his face, 'I can't fulfil my destiny as Spreading the love Murdock, if I myself am not feeling the love!' Murdock exclaimed, grinning widely, he put the apple down on the floor. BA groaned loudly as he looked through the rear view window.

'You betta not of done what I think you just done sucka!' he growled.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The van was parked behind some bushes, Hannibal was watching through his binoculars as Tate got out of his vehicle with the briefcase full of money in his hand, he left the rest of his men in the cars and walked towards a small cabin.

'You know BA, instead of growling, why don't you try a less ferocious animal sound, like, um, lets say the purr of a cat, go on BA, just, puuurrrrrr!' Murdock suggested, leaning over and placing his hands on BA's seat. BA looked round at Murdock.

'What you talkin bout fool!' BA growled.

'Ok, so we still got a little work to do there, its ok though, we'll have you purring in no time big guy' Murdock's smile was wide.

'I ain't no cat!' BA replied abruptly, turning round in his seat, he glared at Murdock who just gave him one of his crazy looking grins. BA shook his head and turned back round.

'Oh, I don't know about that BA, we all know you love a little tickle behind the old earlobes' Murdock replied, tickling behind BA's ear, BA roughly grabbed hold of Murdock's arm and pushed him away.

'Hannibal you better tell that crazy fool to sto-' BA started, but was cut off by Hannibal.

'Give it a rest guys' Hannibal told them, 'Look, Tate's getting back in the car'

'Hey, I wanna see!' Murdock whined, Hannibal tried to hide an amused smile as he passed the binoculars to Murdock, Murdock took them and leaned in-between Hannibal and BA with the binoculars fixed to his face, 'They're leavin, what now Colonel, we goin gettin the money back?'

'No, the suitcase can stay there' Hannibal replied, 'If Tate's hiding it in there, then my guess is he's stashing it there for the time being, probably planning on moving it tomorrow' he started to get something out of his pocket, 'Here Murdock, put this bug in the suitcase, just in case my theories wrong'

'Will do Colonel' Murdock nodded, taking the bug from Hannibal's palm. He got out of the van and made his way towards the cabin, his journey took a little longer than Tate's because BA, following Hannibal orders, had parked the van further away. Murdock reached the cabin and tried the door, it was locked, he smirked slightly, 'Where's the Faceman when you need him?' rooting in his pockets he took out a pocket-knife and was starting to place it into the lock when something caught his eye, sighing, he grabbed a radio from his other pocket and put it to his mouth.

'Umm, we have a couple of problems Hannibal, the doors locked, and if I open it, then whooo-ooooo, whooo-ooooo!' Murdock shrieked the sound of an alarm.

'Ahhhhhh, ok Murdock I get the picture' Hannibal replied, as though he was slightly in pain, Murdock stopped his alarm noises, and Hannibals tone of voice changed from one of pain to one of amusement, 'I guess Tate really doesn't trust his men.'

'What should I do Colonel?' Murdock asked.

'Come back Murdock, we don't wanna set off the alarm, at least not yet' Hannibal ordered.

'Righteo' Murdock replied, he placed the bug in a small gap on the door and walked back to the van.

'Ok BA lets go back to the store' Hannibal said as Murdock got into the van, BA did as Hannibal said and started up the van, 'where's the bug Murdock?'

'I hid it on the door, you know, so we'll know in case anyone opens it' Murdock answered.

'Good thinking Captain' Hannibal smiled.

'BA, how about just one smile, just one little itty bitty smile' Murdock pleaded.

'Shut up fool!' BA groaned.

'Awww, come on BA, don't be shy, just smile, grin a little, you got any milk?' Murdock asked, leaning over BA's shoulder.

'Milk?' BA questioned, pushing Murdock away so he could see the road.

'Yeah milk, I don't care if your smiles only wind, at this moment I'll take any kind of smile, it'll be a start, and then we can work on it big guy!' Murdock answered.

'Fool, you talkin crazy talk' BA snarled back.

'BA, why does your emotional animal vocabulary only consist of growly snarly beasts?' Murdock asked, 'come on BA, you gotta try a new animal, if you don't like purring then how about a horse, or a little mouse, or, or a rooster, yeah, that's it, a rooster, be a rooster BA!'

'Hannibal the crazy mans Jibba Jabberin again!' BA growled.

'Go on big guy; give us your best rooster impression' Murdock pleaded, BA turned to Hannibal and groaned when he saw the amused look on his CO's face.

'I think Murdocks right BA, you would suit a rooster' Hannibal grinned. BA groaned loudly, and Hannibal tried to look as serious as possible, 'BA lighten up, Murdock lost a dear friend of his today, and he's not sitting around being miserable'

'If the crazy fool don't shut up, that apple ain't gunna be the only thing that gets broke today!' BA growled, Murdock leaned over BA's shoulder and was about to open his mouth, but stopped when BA raised a clenched fist towards his face, so instead he just settled back in his seat quietly.

Hannibal turned to face the window as his attempt at keeping a straight face was failing miserably, then he quickly turned his head in BA's direction, 'Step on it BA, I think I've got just the plan', his grin was wide and his eyes were bright.

BA did as he was told but not without grumbling, 'Aww man, not the Jazz!'

TBC

A/N – Sorry the chapters short, I'll make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

'Aww no Hannibal, this is a terrible idea!' Face groaned.

'Come on Face, this'll be a piece of…' Hannibal began, but was cut off.

'Don't even say it Colonel, every time you say that, something goes wrong!' Face warned.

'He's right man.' BA agreed.

'Well, I for one think this is an excellent plan Colonel.' Murdock joined in. BA scrunched up his nose, eyeing Murdock up and down.

'Thankyou Captain.' Hannibal smiled back, then looked at Face, whose posture could only be described as that of a sulking child, 'Aww come on Face, you just don't like the plan cus it'll mean you'll have to do more work than usually, while me and Murdock do our side of the plan.'

'Well I don't see why I can't take one of your places, I mean guys come on, I'm not really a hands on kinda guy. I mean sure, I get my hands dirty and all,' Face grimaced at the thought, 'but you know, it's really not me, so wouldn't it be better if Murdock helped BA instead, besides, Murdock likes getting his hands dirty, don't you?'

'But Colonel, I really had my heart set on setting off that alarm.' Murdock frowned.

'Yeah but Murdock, think of how fun it'll be here, making all the, um, stuff!'

'Well if it's gunna be so much fun, then why don't you wanna do it Faceman?' questioned Murdock

'Has no one been listening to a word I've just been saying?' Face sighed in despair.

'Face…' Hannibal said, putting his arm around the younger man, and leading him aside from the other two men, 'You are staying here, with BA, and Murdock and me are going over to that cabin, to get the money and set off the alarm, so that Tate and his men come after us.'

'But!'

'No buts Lieutenant. That is my plan, and that's what we're gonna do.' Hannibal told him, he leaned in closer to Face, and talked almost in a whisper, 'Besides, if Murdock spends anymore time near BA, spreading his love, I think BA'll probably end up strangling him!'

'Ahhh, right' Face nodded in defeat, 'just, mind the paintwork.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock drove Face's Corvette to the same place Tate and his men had parked their vehicles when Tate had gone stashing the money inside the cabin.

'Time for a little birdy call Colonel!' Murdock grinned.

Hannibal smirked, 'Let's see how prompt Tate and his men are.'

With that Murdock got out of the vehicle and made his way towards the cabin, turning back round to Hannibal when he reached the door, giving the Colonel a giant lopsided smile.

He took out a pocket-knife and started to wiggle it inside the lock, 'Come on locky, locky, locky, open for Murdock.' Finally he managed to get it undone, 'Not as good as the Faceman, but it weren't half bad!'

He opened the door, which immediately caused the alarm to go off, grinning at the sound he quickly went inside the cabin, appearing seconds later with the suitcase.

Murdock ran towards the Vette and got back into the drivers seat.

'Is it all there?'

Murdock nodded, 'So what now?'

'Now we wait.' Hannibal smiled as he put a clip in his rifle.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'My tailors gonna love this!' Face sighed as BA signalled for him to go under the van, 'Can't I at least change my clothes? Or better still, can't you do it?'

'Man, all you gotta do is put a few bolts in why I hold this up for you,' BA pointed to some heavy looking metal, which looked like it had been made from some shelves that they'd welded together. 'You ain't even goin all the way under, just your head, shoulders and arms, that's all, but if you wanna swap jobs, that's fine by me, if you think you can lift the metal up.' It wasn't a question; BA didn't need to ask, because he already knew the answer.

'Alright, alright, I'll go under!' Face conceded, then he flashed his friend a smile, 'Can I change into something, um, less expensive though?' BA growled in response. 'I only asked!' Face huffed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey five minutes, not bad!' Hannibal said as he saw Tate's and his men's Mustangs speeding up towards them. 'Don't know how good it would have been though, if the guys who broke in had a drove off and not just waited for them though.'

Murdock grabbed the wheel, turning the ignition, he was about to hit the clutch when Hannibal stopped him.

'Wait Murdock.' He told him, Tate's vehicle getting closer. Murdock looked at Hannibal expectantly.

'Colonel?' He asked when Tate was almost to them.

'Wait.'

Murdock gave Hannibal an uneasy look.

'Wait, just a little bit longer.' Hannibal grinned with a sparkle in his eye. Tate's Mustang was now inches away from their own vehicle.

'Hannibal!' Murdock groaned.

'Now!' Hannibal shouted. Murdock didn't waste any time obeying that order, slamming his foot down hard and driving away, Tate following closely behind.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Wonder how Jack's doing at the hospital.' Face said as he loaded what looked like some sort of makeshift canon with banana's, 'It can't be anything worse than concussion, my guess is mild, he's probably out by now.'

'Yeah man, but Hannibal told him and Tess that they might as well stay outta the way for a little while, til we get this done.'

'This place is a mess,' Face looked around at what was the green grocer store, 'again!' he added.

'I know, but we ain't got no time to tidy up.' BA said as he attached some metal armour around the sunroof, making the armour at the front go into a triangular point. 'You plannin on helpin?'

Face sighed, 'Coming!' he climbed up on the top of the van to join BA, helping him to attach two rifles in front of the sunroof, which created a kind of gun turret. The armour giving protection to both the turret and the person.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunshots where flying everywhere as Face's Vette and Tate's vehicles raced down the long road towards the green grocers.

'Having fun Colonel?' Murdock asked as he tried to concentrate on the road, despite the mini war that was happening around him.

Hannibal, who had his rifle stuck out of the window, firing at the vehicles behind them turned around momentarily to face Murdock, cigar in his mouth and a wide grin on his face. Murdock nodded his understanding.

'They got a tire!' Murdock tried to get control of the Vette as it threatened to swerve out of control, sighing loudly in relief as he managed to do just that.

'Hold on Murdock, we're almost there.' Taking aim and making a direct hit on Tate's tire, 'See; now we're even, haha!' Hannibal laughed as the driver in Tate's vehicle was forced to take control the same way that Murdock had done seconds before, causing the Mustang behind to bump into it. This gave Murdock just enough time to drive further away, just reaching upon the little battlefield that BA and Face had created as both Mustangs were gained control of again.

Murdock and Hannibal got out of the Vette and ran to their positions, money in hand. The van, along with Face and BA were out of site.

Both Mustangs pulled up, and Tate and his men got out, weapons at the ready, pointing towards the green grocers. 'Oh come on!' Tate shouted incredulously, 'What you trying to do? Hide?' he asked, 'We know you're in there.' He shot at the green grocers, his men doing the same.

'Now BA!' Hannibal shouted, and with that the heavily armoured van came hurtling towards Tate and his men, rapidly firing bullets from the gun turret on top, which Face, with his upper body stuck out of the sunroof, was manoeuvring. Tate and his men changed shooting directions, taking aim towards Face instead.

Hannibal came out of the store, giving Face extra fire power.

A few of Tate's men started to retreat, heading back to their vehicle, 'Now Murdock!' Hannibal called out.

Murdock took aim with the makeshift cannon, firing at the enemy. Bananas flew out towards the enemy, hitting Tate's men and landing on the floor, causing them to slip and land in a very undignified looking heap on the floor.

'Hey, they all slipped on banana peals!' Murdock flashed Hannibal a crazy looking smile.

Face took aim at Tate's Mustang and fired at it, sniggering when it finally blew up.

Tate was the last one to try and make a run for it, but was stopped just before he reached the second Mustang when a banana came hurtling straight for him, landing with a splat on his face. He stood there wearing a scowl as banana slid down his chin.

'You got a little something on your face there.' Hannibal shot Tate an amused look.

'What the heck did you do to my Vette?' Face roared as he got down from the sunroof. He ran over to it, looking like he was almost going to cry, he turned to Hannibal and shot him a look, 'I thought I told you to look after it!'

'What you actually said was mind the paint work, and as you can see, that's in good shape.' Hannibal walked around the Corvette, checking the damage, 'Yeah, apart from a few bullet holes here and there, the paintworks fine. You'll just need a new tire, and a few, touch-ups.'

'Touch-ups!'

'What should we do with these Colonel?' Murdock had his gun pointed towards Tate and his men, whilst BA tied them all up.

'Ah, I think I know just the place for these slimeballs Murdock.' Hannibal grinned.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack and Tess were standing outside the mess that was their green grocers store when the A-Teams van came up the road, BA parking it just in front of them. All four members got out.

'What happened?' Asked Tess, 'Where did you put them?'

'In jail of course.' Hannibal smiled, 'How's your head Jack?'

'I'll live; Doctor says it's just a mild concussion.'

'You just took them to the police station, and told the police to put them in jail?' Tess questioned.

'Not quite.' Hannibal smirked. 'That wouldn't have been nearly as fun as seeing Tate's face!'

'What Hannibal is trying to say…' Face began, when he saw the look of confusion on their clients faces, 'is that we didn't actually hand them over to the police in person…'

'We tied em up then dropped em off outside the police station.' Murdock added, then a mischievous smile spread across is face, 'then we tied a sign around Tate's neck, saying who they were and what they'd done…'

'And then we tied the suitcase with the eighty grand around Tate's waist.' Hannibal finished.

'Oh, I would have loved to have seen the look on Tate's face.' Jack sniggered.

'Hey, hang on a minute; did you say eighty thousand dollars?' Tess gave Hannibal a puzzled look, 'I thought there was a hundred thousand.'

'There was, but we need our fee don't we, I mean, we gotta make a living right?' Hannibal shrugged.

'Oh.' Tess nodded, 'Yeah sorry about that, guess we never did manage to get you your money.'

'Speaking of fee's, the fee you were supposed to get for us, was also to cover the work to rebuild the store.' Face got out his notebook and a pen, 'Which, as you can see, still needs to be repaired, and also, there's the medical bill, which again, we are partly responsible for. So all in all, I think if my calculations are right, we owe you, eighteen thousand dollars.'

'You're paying us eighteen thousand dollars?' Tess stared at them in disbelief.

'Yeah, sounds about right.' Hannibal passed them the money.

'Thank you!' Jack smiled, taking the money from Hannibal.

'Thanks for everything you four.' Tess said warmly.

They all said their goodbyes before the A-Team got into their van, waving to Tess and Jack as they left.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'So how did we do?' Asked Hannibal when it looked as though Face had finished counting the money in his seat at the back of the van.

'Lousy.' He replied, with a wry smile on his face.

'Aww man!' BA said, keeping his eyes fixed on the road

'Well what do you expect when Hannibal left us with just two thousand dollars?'

'Yeah but they needed that money Faceman.'

'The crazy mans right!' BA agreed.

'I know that.' Face turned to Hannibal, shooting him an accusing look, 'But seen as you didn't give the police the exact amount of money, couldn't you have given them even less then you did?'

'Cheer up you guys, it can't be that bad.' Hannibal shrugged, 'How much did we make Face?'

'Well, after deducting money to pay for vehicle damage.' Face gave Hannibal a disgruntled look.

'I wasn't driving the Vette, Murdock was.'

'Yeah, but I'm just a mental patient you broke out of the VA,' Murdock looked at Face innocently, 'I can't be held responsible for my actions.'

'Anyway, we're left with three hundred and twenty nine dollars.'

'Each?'

'No Hannibal, between us.' Face folded his arms, 'and that's without even taking away money for our retirement fund!'

'Man, we might as well have got nothin!' BA groaned.

'Awww, cheer up Big Guy.' Murdock leant his arms on BA's shoulder.

'Get off me fool, I'm try'na drive!' BA jerked his shoulder to knock Murdock off himself.

'Come on BA, don't be so down, let spreading the love Murdock cheer you up hey!'

'Listen fool!' BA growled, raising his voice, 'I'm sick and tired of your Jibba Jabba! With all your spreading the love talk, followin me around, singing nursery rhymes!'

'But I…'

'Don't you say nothin else!' BA warned angrily.

Murdock sat back in his seat, a hurt expression on his face, 'Well I am sorry! But I was only tryin to be nice and make you happy!' He folded his arms and stared sulkily at BA.

BA gave Murdock a quick look then turned back to face the road, 'He's supposed to be spreading the love to make others happy, and he's sat there lookin miserable.' BA shook his head and laughed. A wide impish grin spread across Murdocks face.

'Told you I'd make you laugh by the end of the mission.'

BA instantly stopped laughing, turning the van towards a parking space.

'Murdock, how sneaky.' Face gave him an amused look, 'I like it!'

'Hasn't the mission finished though Captain?'

'No Colonel, not until I get back to the VA.'

BA parked the van, and turned towards Murdock, A snarl on his face. Murdock gulped and quickly tried to make his way past Face to the sliding doors as BA made a grab for him.

'Now, now look BA, I just wanted to make you laugh, laughing's a good thing.' He reasoned, as he managed to get out of the van, walking backwards, as he edged away from BA who had just gotten out of the van. 'And, and it worked, you laughed, don't you feel better now?' BA punched his fist into the palm of his hand as he strode towards Murdock, 'Guess not!' Murdock yelped as he turned to face the way he was going, picking up his pace and practically running away from his angry friend.

'Well I guess I'm gonna be late for any plans that I may have made.' Face sighed.

Hannibal had an amused look on his face as he looked through the window, watching BA chase Murdock around the van.

'BA, you're, you're being unreasonable!' Murdock panted.

'I'll show you unreasonable sucka!' BA roared, making a grab for his prey.

'Hahaha, I love it!' Hannibal beamed.

**The end.**

**A/N – **Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed my story, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
